


A Taste of Salt Air

by Sangerin



Category: Spooks, The Eagle
Genre: Community: 52fandoms, Crossover, F/F, Femslash, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-08
Updated: 2009-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-03 10:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I want to wake up tomorrow with your arms around me,' admitted Ruth.</p><p>Spoilers: Minor for s5 of <i>Spooks</i>, none for Ørnen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste of Salt Air

**Author's Note:**

> Please do NOT spoil past 7.2 in comments.

Ruth stood near the door, leaning against the wall. In her left hand she carried a well-worn bag.

Ditte faced her a step or two away, arms wrapped around herself and looking down to her feet and then back up to Ruth's face.

'I have to go,' Ruth said.

'I know,' replied Ditte. 'But I don't want you to leave.'

Both women were silent for a moment or two. Outside the cabin they could hear the waves against the shore, the peculiar clatter as the water flowed back towards the sea beneath the stones that made up the beach.

'I want to wake up tomorrow with your arms around me,' admitted Ruth softly.

Ditte took a step forward. 'To go to sleep hearing you breathe.'

'Feel your skin against mine,' said Ruth, dropping her bag to the floor.

'And your lips on mine,' said Ditte. She took another step and opened her arms. Ruth moved into them, raising her hands to cup Ditte's chin, lowering her own lips to Ditte's.

They almost devoured each other, their kisses desperate with want. Ruth clutched at the back of Ditte's head, and Ditte held onto Ruth's waist and hip. Ditte began to kiss and nibble and lick at Ruth's neck and shoulder, and Ruth arched her back, trying to get closer to Ditte, even though there was, by this point, no space between them at all.

And then, in a moment, their desperation ceased. Ditte pulled a little away from Ruth and rested her forehead on Ruth's shoulder, while Ruth tipped her head back, leaning against the wall, her breathing heavier than usual.

Ruth smile was wry as she spoke. 'You're not helping, you know.'

Ditte lifted her head and smiled back. 'I know.'

Ruth picked up her bag and brushed her lips lightly across Ditte's. 'Thank you,' she said quietly.

Ditte stepped back and let Ruth open the door. 'Just remember,' she said. 'If ever you need me, for anything. Just call me.'

Ruth smiled once more and walked out of the cabin, not turning around until she reached the car. When she put her bag inside, she turned back. Ditte was still standing at the door. She lifted one hand in farewell. Ruth nodded in reply and got into the car.

* * *

Ditte's phone rang, too early in the morning for the call to be good news.

'Hansen,' she answered sleepily.

'I need you,' said the caller, speaking in English. 'Can we meet 2100 at the mermaid?'

Suddenly Ditte was completely awake. 'Of course,' she said, before the other phone was disconnected.

'Ma?' asked Fi, from the door. 'Is something wrong?'

'No, no, Fi-Mouse,' replied Ditte, automatically. 'Just a call from an old friend.'


End file.
